Twitch Plays Pokemon: The fortune and misfortune of Red
by mantrius
Summary: After the great success of TPP, I decided to make a novelization of the metastory made by the fans, Follow Red, a trainer pushed by thousans of people to end his epic odyssey. Gods and villains will appear in his way. Will he achieve the victory? Time will say it. Review, please.
1. A story of begginings and revelations

TPP

Disclaimer This isn't my idea, it's metafiction developed by other people, also I don't own Pokemon.

The first day WASN'T recorded so this is an aproximate story of what happened , after the story will be more acurate.

Also to avoid tedium, I only will talk about the hardness of walk in the required situations.

I would like to know your opinions of my approach to the narrative to improve or chage in future chapters, also if you know an important event that I skipped, say it.

* * *

The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing- Edmund Burke.

Chapter 1: A story of beginnings and revelations

Up, down, right, left, a, b and start.

Seven buttons, seven possibilities, seven options. Enough to defeat a criminal organization and win the world's most important championship, all of this done by a young boy, Red.

Only seven buttons...

This is a story of overcoming, meetings, loss, hope and despair. A story made of coincidences and imagination, a story about something that shouldn't have had story to begin with.

Do you know what is for videogame developers one of the greatest achievements when they release a videogame? That we, as the players, feel identified with the main character, that we feel that we are in the game, living the epic adventures that they wrote for us. And well, that is rather difficult to do when we are seventy thousand humans playing at the same time, and I heard that Red will ask for a room in the psychiatric wing when this ends.

This story began in a little village called Pallet Town.

Our protagonist Red woke up as always, but today it was not another simple day, this day will happen something that will change his destiny forever.

He went downstairs(at his way) to meet his mother, waiting for him in the living room, watching the TV.

"Hi, son. All boys leave home some day, it so said on TV, I think it's your turn to travel the world, the Professor Oak is waiting for you in his laboratory" said his mother.

Red left the house, he went to the lab of his neighboor, The eminent Professor Oak.

Oak and his grandson Blue were waiting for him. "Hello Red, I have 3 pokemons here, choose one, if you want to go outside you will need one. " said Oak,

This was the first dissonance.

It is statistically improbable that several thousands of people coincide in the same matter, and in the very case that they are, that they could coordinate to choose the same Pokemon, so the only one that could decide was the luck.

And the luck for once choose wisely.

"So, Charmander is your final choice?" asked Oak.

"Yes" answer Red.

"Would you like to give her a name?" asked Oak.

This is a vital choice when you got a Pokemon, not only for the aforementioned one, also for the trainer; a name is a bond, a link between you and him, so you have to ponder your options and ideas, think with caution what are the best aesthetically and phonetically names, so, in the end the best name prevails.

But as I said before, that is rather difficult when thousands of people are at the same time trying to discover the meaning of life in the button a.

"ABBBBBBK (" said Red without a shadow of doubt.

"Well, It isn't a bad name" said Oak "Now, Blue your turn. Choose"

Blue chose the Squirtle.

"Let's check out our Pokemons" said Blue, wishing to prove the skills of his Squirtle in a battle

They threw the pokeballs at the same time releasing their new partners, so they could show who was the strongest one.

A Pokemon combat requires well thought strategies for long battles and well executed tactics for short battle (Like this one), the two fighters had different plans to face the combat, Blue tried a classic approach of attacking with tackle to defeat Red.

Meanwhile Red used a very little known startegy of confusing the opponente looking in the empty bag for items selecting at random attacks, and trying to run away of the battle, you have to admre of use this complex strategy with risks but in the end it resulted in Red's victory granting him some money and the satisfaction of the well done work.

Once Blue left the laboratory Red decided to go outside too.

He went with ABBBBBBK ( still at his side to the north of the town(after tryng to cut across the laboratory, but they discover that they couldn't go through the concrete), they saw the tall grass,and then the same thought crossed their minds.

"Can you see it Abby(His nickname shortened)?" asked Red excited.

"It's the adventure and it's waiting for us."

And this is how Red began his travel, in the world, how everybody was behind him trying to make him succeded or fail.

If they got to the ending it's something that nobody could say, except the time.

You may say I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one. I hope someday you'll join us. And the world will live as one- John Lennon


	2. A story of meetings and discoveries

After meditate about my options I decided several things for the next chapters that may will be polemic:

- Like the last chapter I will make only few references to the hivemind.

- The Pokemons will be intelligent and will be able to understand each other.

-Normally to developed as chracter they will go often out of the pokeballs.

- I will skip the uninteresting parts.

Now, enjoy.

* * *

Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend.-Mark Twain.

Chapter 2: A story of meetings and discoveries.

Kanto, the apex of world's technology, this region has seven cities, two towns and a populated island , also several unhabitated zones and twenty five routes that interconnect the most important points, Kanto is undoubtly enormous and Red has only seen a very little part of it, but he was reday to change that.

who will he met? what will he discover? There was so many Pokemon, so many places, it was impossible being quiet, the adventure was waiting for him, the tall grass is just the first obstacle to the first real challenge.

Red and Abby saw the tall grass in front of them, their next objective was clear, Pewter city, the first badge was there.  
They began to walk fighting the pokemon and avoiding the dangerous ledges, they arrived at Viridian City, and after healing and buying some random objects, they went east where the first true challenge appeared.

Blue didn't want Red get away with the victory of before, so he prepared to attack him again, to show who was the best trainer.  
Blue was very sure about his victory, he had 4 pokemon, Red only one. But Red, prepared by that situation had Abby more trained that all the others Pokemon, Blue seeing as his Pokemon fell one by the power of Abby, but this was only the beginning,  
when the last Pokemon fell Red saw how Abby began to glow, and rise; changing his form, Abby evolved to a Charmeleon, powerful, and ready to the next fight, but Red wasn't an idiot, he would need a better Pokemon to defeat Brock, an expert in Pokemons of Rock type, but strangely Red was't capabl of capture one they always were defeated.

So, after failing capture a Pokemon, Red went to Pewter city to face Brock in his Gym, they entered,the team approached Brock to defeat him, and he, of course, accepted the challenge.

He throw his first pokeball to use Geodude, Red even when he knew that he had only a few possiblities he decided to let Abby fight, although it seemed that Abby was strong enough to end with Geodude using tackle and antidotes that for some strange reason he began to use to make Geodude faint, but Onix, his next and last Pokemon showed being a lot more powerful Pokemon, Abby desperated attacked with all his strenght and movements using the first things that came by his mind, until finally, he defeated the enemy being seriously injured.  
Brock, defeated gave Red his first badge marking the first step to the conquer of the league.

Cerulean city was their next objective where Misty, the Gym leader would be waiting with her Water type Pokemons, but to get there, he would have to go by the Route 3 and the a way tht should be more or less easy, without waste more time he departed with Abby at his side, but meanwhile they were in the grass someyhing that would change all the adventure happened.

They were in the tall grass when he attacked, the agressor maybe was small but his attacks were really fierce.

"what?" said Red, confused by the situation, when he and Abby saw what attacked him they were really surprised.

A little Pidgey was standing in front of them, with his wings opened, ready to attack at the very slight movement.  
Abby was ready too, he will tackle when Red said it, but he didn't do it, he believed that the Pidgey could be the new member that Red was looking from.

Red decided to use the first thing that he saw in the bag, a pokeball that he bought earlier, he throw it to the wild Pidgey. A shake, two shakes, three shakes. He got it, a new member to the adventure.

With his new partner, the Red team gain a lot of more power and possibilities, allowing them to defeat all the trainers in their way without problem, they go at low but sure pace to the their next destination, and maybe a good opportunity to train a bit more.

When Red arrived to the entrance of the cave that deep underground the mountain, he felt a bit scared, a lot of hostile Pokemon lived inside, and the risk of exited injured was very high, but he saw his Pokemon, and relaxed, with them at their side there was noting to be afraid of.

They entered the dark cave almost unable to see anything, they go blindly tryng to find a way out, by the way they found a moonstone, an object that maybe will be useful in the future, then a strange man with glasses and very long hair appeared.  
"You, this fossiles are mine, don't touch it" said the masn, and without say it he throw his pokemon to fight Red.  
His Pokemon were very weak, and they fell very fast.  
"Okay, I allowed you to take one of this fossiles, choose only one."  
Red saw the fossiles but he didn't know which choose, the choice was very difficult but the when he got clse to the Helix Fossil saw something, something mystical, strange in him, Red had the feeling that the Fossil was calling him, that they both live to this only moment, Red, no doubting said.  
"I will take this with me"  
He said goodbye to the strange man and left the , Cerulean city was in front of him, he was amazed 36 six hours ago he was sleeping in his house without living anything far from boring, but now was living his own adventure, happy and ready to go until the ending.  
"Second badge, there I go."

I would rather walk with a friend in the dark, than alone in the light. -Ellen Keller.


	3. A story of doubts and confidence

I take some freedom to the facts to make the fic of this thing so try don't be a nitpick.

Also, give your opinon, the differences of visits between chapters is making me thing that I'm doing somthing wrong, so please be critic in the review.

* * *

Doubt is a pain too lonely to know that faith is his twin brother. Khalil Gibran

Chapter 3: A story of doubts and confidence.

When you undertake an ambitious project you can't avoid have doubts, it's in our human nature, we can be afraid of failing of dissapoint ourselves or someone we  
love, also we can fear the unknown, only God or whatever is in the sky can know what will happen next, this adventure is a living proof of that, remember be confident of yourself until the end.

when he went outside the of the the light blinded him, when he had got used to it he looked amused the city, he knew that Misty, the leader of the gym was waiting for her next rival to confront her, and Red was disposed to be next one in defeat her, he needed the badge so he was going to try it as often as necessary.

The city was very close but he needed to cross a bridge and some tall grass, so he decided to do it quick.

He stepped in the tall grass and immediatly, he was attacked the aggressor was a wild rattata, Red, after defeat and run away of dozens of them, he received a sudden impetus, he took a Pokeball and threw it to the Rattata that was captured at the first try.

Once captured, Red released him, the Rattata seemed quiet and rather intelligent, for another impetum , Red decided to called it JLVWNNOOOO or Jay Leno for make his name pronounceable, soon it was clearly that Pidgey, Abby and Jay were getting along, for Red it was good news, because a attached team will work better that an isolated one.

He continued his travel until the bridge when he decided to take his bag, take the nugget and the moonstone that he obtained in the Mt. Moon and toss it for the bridge, falling into the river.

Just after tossed them into the river, Red fell into his knees, he began to suffer a very stong headache and almost blacked out.

"what is happening?" Asked Red to himself "Why did I do that?, "It must be just lack of sleep, I should rest later a bit."

Red decided that I should be better ignore that strange event and continue his travel, when he was going to enter the gym, he saw a bridge to the north and he decided to crossed it, there he found somebody familiar.

"Look who is here" said Blue, clearly angry. "I wanted to say you that in the last combat I wasn't prepare, now we will face a fair combat, I will show you who is the better trainer"

Without give Red time to accept the challenge, Red throw a Pokeball to release Squirtle, his first choice, the combat had begun.

5 minutes later.

The Blue's Rattata fell indicating the end of the combat.

"How the hell do you make to defeat me like this?" asked Blue which his desires to jump to the water were rising at each second.

"This will not end like this"

When Blue left, Red saw how Pidgey after master his secret technique of Sand attack began to shine and finally evolve to Pidgeotto, showing that he could be an important member to the party.

Red satisfied for the combat and Pidgey's evolution decided to go to the gym to face Misty once for all.

Here Abby and Pidgeotto, using all his combined power defeated Misty making Red owner of his second badge.

During the combat against Misty and her trainers, Red began to fell fascinated with the Helix Fossil, he had the sensation that if he defeated Misty was because he saw the answers in the Fossil. "It may be very useful"

Red left the gym, he decided to cross the nugget bridge to see if he could find something interesting.

He saw a house at the end of the bridge, when he got close, he could hear somebody calling from help. He entered quickly and saw a cleafairy yelling.

"Hey, you" said the Pokemon "help me, please push that button"

Red complied and pushed it activating a machine that restored the human form of the man.

"Thank you" he said "My name is Bill I'm in charge of the PCs of Kanto, take this as a present for help me "

Bill gave him the S.S Anne ticket.

Red said goodbye and left the house to continue his travel

His next objetive was clear, Lt. Surge, leader of the gim in Vermillion city, he would have to defeat him to get his third badge, also, in that city it was the S.S Anne, so he would have the chance to visit it.

During his travel, his fascination for the Helix Fossil and the Ticket began to grow, they gave him luck ad wisdom and he doesnn't need anythig more because when he saw them, all his doubts dissapeared, and the doubts it was the only things that he feared.

He advanced to the next city, by the way he faced a Rattata, and even whe he had already one, he felt the need of capture another one, so he captured and join him to the party although this time Red didn't give him a nickname, The Rattata wasn't very intelligent but seem incredibly active and wanting to do anything to help.

In the way he also found a Spearow that Red liked so he decided to get him too.

When he was about to arrrive to Vermillion city he felt a very powerful energy when he prepared to face the enemy, he saw the Drowzee

"What powerful Aura" though Red, although he already had five Pokemon, he though that that Drowzee and he had their destination linked somehow, so he take his team to the work and with all his arsenal achieve capture him completing his party.

Now, he was ready to defeat Surge, he entered in the city.

In another place at the same time...

"This is bad" said one of the two beings that were watching Red.

"You should stop worrying, it doesn't happened anything catastrofic to our plans"

They were in a big room , that was a white cube with a giant screen were they could see Red.

"Red almost fainted, he is began to realise that it's something wrong with his movements, of course this is bad."

"Don't worry,we only need to adapt to the multiple variables, have you tried to introduce a mole in his team?"

"Now it's impossible, he has six Pokemons"

"Have you tried to turn one of them to our side?"

"Too risky, Abby and Jay Leno are loyal beyond doubt to Red, Pidgeotto wouldn't be interested in your plans, Drownzee is too clever, the other Rattata too stupid and the Spearow won't earn enough influence into the group."

"Well, then we need to take a more... direct approach."

"What do you mean?"

"You will attack from the inside. I'll give you orders after."

"Oh, yes? And how will I be able to enter in his team?"

"Don't worry, at the right moment, he will come to you."

The other one laughed.

"Well, I have no better things to do, It's better to prepare to the future. Bye, boss"

He went to the door.

"Good luck, Eevee"

Eevee turn his head to his boss to smile him one last time before leaving the room.

There is some good in this world, and it's worth fighting for. J.R.R. Tolkien


	4. A story of strangers and perseverance

I wish to make some comments about the fic:  
1- The sudden changes in the story make to change some vital things in the plot, but, as TPP is totally Fanon I will use my own story to avoid contradictions, don't worry, this story will be the same but I will need to change some things of the story.

2- English is not my native language, so sorry by the grammar errors.

3-I'll change rival's name Gary to Blue, I'll update it in the first chapters.

4-The combats have been altered for the drama.(If you think that is not a good idea, feel free to say it).

5- GIVE ME YOUR OPINIONS, DAMN IT.

* * *

Failure is a success if we learn from it. Malcolm Forbes.

Chapter 4: A story of stangers and perseverance.

Finally after a long way fighting trainers and a lot of wild Pokemon (or running away of them), Red Vermilion City was standing in front of them.

In this coastal city their next target was waiting: Lt. Surge and his third badge, but before they had things to do.

They were going to the S.S. Anne when a boy stopped them.

"Hey, you" said the young boy "I'm interested in make a trade with you".

"what kind of trade?" asked Red.

The boy took a pokeball of his pocket and threw it, releasing and Farfetch'd

"His name is Dux" It's yours if you give me your Spearow.

Red decided that It was better to accept the deal, that Farfetch may be useful in the future.

He hadn't spent much time with Spearow, so they weren't emotionally attached and Spearow would get used the new trainer very quick.

They changed their Pokemons, after the boy left, Red examined carefully his new Pokemon, he was small, and didn't seem very scary of his new trainer, Red knew that he made the best choice.

He arrived to the ship, where a man put in hs way.

"Ticket?" Asked the man.

Red showed him the ticket that Bill gave him.

The man checked the ticket, verified that it was valid and let him enter.

The S.S. Anne was a luxury cruisier, he would stayed to live there, but that wasn't in his plans, he had to investigate to find something useful.

He began investigate the train, after unless two hours without finding anything he was going to the captain's room, when he heard a voice calling him.

"Hello again, Red. I see that you are enjoying the trip"

Blue was there, waiting the opportunity for face him again.  
"I'm tired, Red, Do you think that you are a better trainer than me? I'm going to defeat you, Red, my Pokemons are waiting."

Blue and his Pokemon showed that they really improved since the combat in Cerulean City, but as the last time his Pokemon fell one by one before his eyes, he only had a Pokemon left able of fight.

He whispered to the Pokeball.

"You can, raticate"

His Raticate showed that it was a worthy opponent, he left Pidgeotto in a very bad shape, but Pidgeotto, avoid dying using sand attacks to mlind him and using all his strenght Pidgeotto made a final blow that almost pierced in half Blue's Pokemon.

"No, Raticate", shouted Blue, the poor Raticate couldn't resist the attack and got seriously injured by the Pidgeotto.

Blue, scared by his friend's health carefully took the injured Pokemon.  
"I don't how do you manage me to defeat me so fast, but this isn't going to end like this, I'll show you that I am better trainer"  
He ran with the Raticate still in his hands, he had to go fast to a Pokemon Center, meanwhile somebody appeared from one of the ship's room after watching the whole combat.

"this might be very useful to our plans" thought the man.

The stranger left the ship, when he saw all that he needed to know, now he would have to send the information to "him".

After Red got the HM01 cut from the captain Red was ready to face Surge, he went to the gym, but he found a bush in the way so he would have to cut it to enter, to do that, first, he needed that one of his Pokemon learnt Cut, and second make it cut aforementioned bush.

Dux seemed the most appropiate candidate, so Red prepared to make him learn the movement.

"Dux, learn cut, now" said Red "c'mon, it's easy, learn it."

The time passed, minutes then hours, Red tried to ask to the Helix and to the ticket, but there was no way to Dux to learn it, then finally after several hours Dux learnt Cut, then they tried to cut the bush and they made it very quick, they entered the gym, and in a surprise movement Red completed the puzzle at the first try, without knowing how he even has did that.

Lt. Surge was a very fierce rival, also he had Eletric-type Pokemon, so he was very dangerous, after long battle Red saw how all his Pokemon fell, once recovered, Red decided to try defeat hm again, but before he would have to cut the bush again, although Dux already knew Cut this time, Red spent hours trying to make him cut the bush, when Dux finally cut it Red entered the gym to fight the leader once more.

The situation was desperate: Pidgeotto, Jay Leno, Drowzee, Dux, Rattata, all fell fighting Surge's Pokemon, in the end a seriously injured Abby, and a not-tooharmless Raichu kept fighting, Abby wishing make his master proud used all of his remaining strength to use a last, bide and after that, Raichu fell unable to keep fighting.

Lt. Surge ammazed by the link of the trainer with his Pokemons gave Red his now third badge.

"The most important thng to a trainer is loyalty to their Pokemons and goals, you already made it" said Surge "Good luck".

Red left the gym, after cure his Pokemon in the Pokemon center, he went east to go to Lavender Town, crossing the Rock Tunnel in the way.

He came back to Cerulean City where he tried with great effort to make Dux cut the bush. Then he continued to walk to the Rock Tunnel ready to a long fight.

"Too fast."

Suddenly his Pokemon dissapeared, all the things(The roads, the trees the grass began to move away until he was alone, all he could see was white until infinite.

"Hello, Red"said someone behind him.

When Red turned away saw a man in black robes with a hood and a mask covering his face.

"who are you?" asked Red "what is this place?"

"That are not the interesting questions, Red" said the man. He seemed young by the voice.

"This is a place where nobody unpleasant will hear our conversation, but we have not much time" he continued.

"Red, a lot o things are happening and you are in the center"

"what are you talking?" asked Red.

"I can't tell you the details." Red couldn't understand anything "But you should ask yourself questions and, with the time you will have to face choices and losses."

"Sorry, I can't understand it, what is the danger?"

"The mob"

"What?"

"Sorry, I have to go, be perseverant, Red, and be careful"

Then the man dissapeared, and all the things came back at his spots, the Pokemons were confused, Red was in the ground, almost inconcious.

"The mob?" asked to himself Red "What does that mean?"

He decided to continue after travel he found a way between a ledge and a wall, and always he tried to cross it he fall by the ledge and whe he got it, he had to come back to cure his Pokemns.

"I'm not going to give up" though Red, he tried and tried, after more than five hours Red finally left the ledge behind and arrived to the Rock Tunnel.

There, he walked in the dark, trying to find a way out, but the problems appeared quickly, Rattata who by idea of Red learnt dig began to dig them out of the cave in any moment, Red finally fed up and kept Rattata in the PC to avoid problems for the moment, also he has Jay Leno that was more quiet.

They finally reached the end of the cave but just before exiting, Pidgeotto, challenged by the experience evolved to his last and defintive form, Pidgeot, now it was clear, he was will lead them to the victory.

They exited the tunnel, crossed Lavender Town and Saffron City without almost stop and went directly to Celadon City, there was Ericka, the next leader, and he will get his fouuth badge, Red was ready to anything but he couldn't stop thinking about what happened before, who was that man and what he wanted, it was questions without anwers, but he knew that he has time to think about it. He went to the gym.

Perseverance is failing 19 times and succeeding the 20th. Julie Andrews


	5. A story of a choice and a farewell

Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting. J.M. Barrie.

Chapter 6: A story of a choice and a farewell.

Erica was a very good trainer, but she was a expert in Grass-type Pokemons, so she fell quickly behold the strength of Abby and Pidgeot, and the wisdom of the Helix.

With the fourth badge in his hands, Red felt happy about his progress so far. Four badges in four days, at this pace, he would arrive to the Indigo League very soon, the next gym was in Saffron City, so he decided to go there, but when he began to walk, suddenly he began to suffer from a very strong headache.

"No, not again" said Red trying to control his movements.

He started to walk aimlessly.

Meanwhile, far from Celadon City.

"Forget the badge, we need surf to continue, and with DigRat (The name they gave to the Rattata with Dig) we only have a free slot" said one voice between the infinite mob.

"LAPRAS!" shouted a lot of them.

"EEVEE!" shouted a lot more. We just need to evolve it to a Vaporeon, also he is stronger and we can also simply get Jolteon instead.

"Too risky, Lapras is better, we don't need the PC to continue."

The hivemind was divided, the mob consisted in more than seventy thousand beings, with a shape that loosely seemed human, they were like a dense black liquid, adopting human size and shape, in this place, they were anonymous, they were differents but they seemed all the same.

They were in a enormous hall, totally white without any decoration, the stood the in the middle.

"We should ask the Helix, he will choose the right way" said one of the members of the Helix cult. In that moment the cult was small, so they didn't have much influence.

The thing was heating up more and more, it seemed like it will start a war in any moment.

Meanwhile the discussion continued, two observants were seeing all the scene from a balcony.

One of them was the young man, still with the hood and the mask, the other was a being in a kind of wheelchair with a similar suit but without a mask, the man couldn't see his face because both of them wore hoods.

"Are you sure they will get your agent?" asked the young man."

"Yes" replied the man in the wheelchair. "Most of them prefere him, also he is closer to Red present location."

"You know you mission" continued the man in the wheelchair.

"You have time but once he goes to Lavender Town you should act as we talked."

"I know, I know, but what about Giovanni? Is he a threat to our plans?"

"I don't think so, but I have an emergency and contingency plan, just in case"

The young man laughed and left the balcony to prepare him for the next phase.

As the man predicted, Red got Eevee in Celadon Condonimiuns, but after that everything were problems, when Red "woke up", he had spent all his money in Pokedolls, soda and in a firestone (The rock that Red didn't need) and also he has been talking with a man during hours about his sister that was also a trainer.  
Red now with no space in his team decided to go to the Daycare and left Eevee or maybe one of the Rattatas so he could have a free slot for later, he went to the Daycare but after hours fighting the ledge, he surrended and went to the nearest Pokemon Centre to use the PC.

He went to the one situated in Celadon City and turned on it.

He was going to deposit one of them, when Eevee got closer to him, this was the first time he could see well his new Pokemon as he was always hiding for him, as the Pokemon couldn't trust Red,he crouch and stroke him.

"It maybe the situation isn't so bad" though Red "If I train him he could become in a very powerful ally, but for the moment I need a water Pokemon."

He selected the necessary option but when he was going to store one of his Pokemon, something happened, the headaches came back but this time he could see how he made nonsensical movements in the PC.  
"What is happening?" screamed Red.

He couldn't control himself, and he saw how he selected Abby, his first companion, and Jay Leno the most loyal of all his team were released to the wild.

"No, please, this can't be possible, don't go away" When Red could finally turn off the PC both of them were long, Red fell into his knees and cried.

DigRat, Dux, and Drowzee tried to comfort him, in vain. Eevee was smiling, his part of the plan was being successful

Red now was able to go to the end of the world to find the truth about this problems, but first, he should track that strange group, and he knew that he should go to Saffron City.

In the way he found a lonely oddish wanderish for the grass, he decided to adopt hm to have a Grass-type Pokemon.

Once there he tracked the boss of the Team Rocket in the basement of The Game Corner (his base of operations).

He entered defeating all the grunts in his way, he had a lot of questions and Giovanni had the answers, finally after fighting and trying to avoid that DigRat dig them out of the base, they arrived to a maze.

"Other stupid proof" thought Red.

He entered the maze, but there were only problems, he walked during hours and hours without finding a exit, he was feeling tired and tired.

He didn't even realised the headaches this time before blacking out again.

"Emergency and contingency plan activated"

I'll never see them again. I know that. And they know that. And knowing this, we say farewell. Haruki Murakami.


	6. A story of anarchy and democracy

TPP Red version is over, but I will continue with this until the end, also I will make Pokemon Crystal, I will connect the plots, maybe I'm simply going crazy

* * *

"Democracy is the worst form of government, except for all those other forms that have been tried from time to time." Winston Churchill

Chapter 6: A story of anarchy and democracy.

The young man was watching alone how The Mob tried needlessly cross the Maze, getting nervous with every fail, anytime they tried, that stupid rat would destroy all the effort digging outside or they would come back to the entrance, and he was also getting nervous.

He thought that his plans were falling apart.

24 hours trapped in the maze, the Mob was beginning to lose hope in the success, they blamed Flareon of everything calling him the False Phrophet.

"What is he doing? Giovanni is a real threat." thought the man. "His man is exposed and is likely they stay in that maze forever. This is really bad."

"Are you worried?" The man of the wheelchair was there, appearing without warning.

"your agent has been exposed. It was part of your plans?"

"No, he has made his own plans and send his own agent." "And about Giovanni, I will activate a special plan, although It will harm our public image."

"When will you activate it?"

"Look"

The man looked to the Mob and he saw how the rules changed, only some inputs had been working, the inputs more used, the raction was incredible negative, people were shouting, leaving the hall and asking for the old system .

"What have you done?"

"Democracy." said the man. "With this system they will overcome every problem, but to avoid problems but if they wish it they will can comback to the other system, the anarchy."

Red tired of the maze tried to woke up again, this travel was killing him, although things was changing, now he felt more quiet, he decided came back to the PC to left his last Rattata, he hated left another member of the team after the lost of two members of the party, but it was necessary, he came back to the Pokemon Center, turned on the PC, and when he was going to left DigRat in the PC when, again the headaches appeared.

"No, not again, I... have to... turn off the PC" Red couldn't control again his movements, the Flareon appeared charging his attack to Dowzee, but he was faster and pushed him to the PC with him.

Flareon made monstrous scream, trying release from Drowzee.. Red then heard a voice in his head.

"Turn off the PC, turn it off. I don't know how long I will be able to contain him" Turn off the PC"

Red didn't know what to do, his two Pokemons began to fight for no reason and he instinctively turned off the PC, leaving them behind.

He tried to turn it on again, but it was completely sealed from the inside.

He came back to the maze and this time, he overcome the maze, and got the key to the elevator, he went to Giovanni's office to find it empty.

"Oh, you are here, boy" said Giovanni who entered the door. "Sorry, I thought that you are going to stay longer, I was on vacation."

"Now, let's fight, son, I have a lot of things to do and your movements distracts my men" After a hard battle Giovanni showed that he could use the same strategies that Red, only better, Red lost the combat and came back to the Hideout to try it again.

Meanwhile in the PC.

"They told me that in the team there was an agent of the Helix, but I would never imagined that It was you when they informed me, Drowzee" said Flareon.

"I'll give my life to the Helix, Flareon, we have plans and your boss aren't going to stop it" said Drowzee.

Flareon began laughing when he heard Drowzee declarations.

"Stop your plans, c'mon Drowzee , we are in the same side, at our way, same problem needs opposite solutions, north south, Helix Dome, we are not the bad guys, we only want to use you execution to a plan."

"Flareon, I can see your lies, you don't do this for loyalty, right?

Flareon got angry this time.

"You don't know nothing."

He tried to attack to Drowzee, but he was waiting for it, when he attempted to throw all the flames he could create, he saw horrified as Drowzee attack him avoiding his attack, defeating him with a single blow to the chest.

"No, it is impossible."

"Goodbye Flareon, you can came back to hell, the Dome cult will join you soon"

"I'll kill you someday, this isn't over"

Flareon dissapeared from the PC

At the same time, Red defeated Giovanni after a second combat, then he tried to get the Silph Scope.

"No, DigRat, don't do it, no!" After a second travel he came back to the office and retrieved the Silph Scope."

When he came back to the PC, he could finally turn it on, but only Drowzee was there, he tried to question him, but for no avail.

"I'm going crazy."

Now, with the Silph Scope in his hands, Red departed to Lavender Town, something told him, it was his next objective.

Meanwhile in another place.

"Right" said the delegate, "Next movements"

"Right", "a", "up". The democracy was going well, and was more or less adapted to the system. And the Democracy even gained followers. Although with a lot of haters, it will be an importance part of the mob.

Flareon got close to his boss. He was afraid of him for failing.

"Drowzee was tough, as I see" said his boss. "We need a change of plans"

"What can I do?" asked Flareon.

"Keep a low profile by now in Kanto, now the "Lord" has made Pidgeot a kind of holy creature, guardian of anarchy, I need you as a symbol. Are you going to make it?"

"For the democracy" said Flareon "I will do anything, Lord Dome."

The man in the wheelchair smiled, all the plans need changes, for the multiples variables, but know, everything is following the right path, the start9 riot has been suffocated and no one more will question democracy anymore.

Red entered the Pokemon Tower ready to face the next challenge, the young man following him.

He didn't believe in the Helix or in the Dome, he simply follow the best profits, and the "Lord" was an excellent business associate.

He followed him inside.

"It's an old anarchist dream that people can take care of their own lives." Todd Gitlin


	7. A story of failures and new alliances

Never confuse a single defeat with a final defeat. F. Scott Fitzgerald

Chapter 7: A story of failures and new alliances.

Red entered the tower, with the Silph Scope in his hands the ghosts shouldn't be a problem, thought Red, but soon he discovered that sadly, he had almost no chance to win against Ghost type Pokemons, his attacks dealt no damage and consult the Helix was morally helpful but technically useless.

Red spent a entire day, when he almost gave up, somebody familiar appeared:

"Red, this time is personal" Blue appeared, he seemed very angry.

"Show me your Pokemons and their strenght, this time I'm not going to lose."

After another easy battle for Red, Blue defeated confronted him.

"It was your fault, Red, you believe that you are better trainer, you know nothing" Blues was about to cry. "My boys are like my family, if only could understand it, how I feel now."

He went running to the entrance humilliated again for losing in the hands of Red.

Red contnue his travel, and decided to change his plans for good. He tried to tried to train his party in the Rock Tunnel, only to capture a pair of zubats: X and_, which took part of the roster. He went to the fighting dojo to get a new Pokemon, when he got a Hitmonlee, he was released almost immediately, this was becoming a very long joke that nobody was laughing at, Red tried again to cross the tower, defeating all the enemies by the way, having only Rattata's dig as a trustworthy movement.

He was thinking about his situatio when the apparent solution appeared:

"I see that you are having problems, Red, and I have the solution." The man with the mask appeared from the upper stairs.

"You again?" said Red, tired of the seemingly hopeless situation.

"Take this, It will help you" Red took the object that the man offered him, the TM Psychic.

"With this you will defeat the Pokemons in this tower very quickly." explained the man.

"What do you want in exchange?" asked Red, seeing across his mask the trick.

"Don't worry, you will pay me soon" he dissapeared by the same stairs.

Red decided to teach it to Drowzee, and seemed work, but all was in vain as Drowzee decided to forget the movement for headbutt.

Somebody was playing with him, and he almost laugh by the situation.

After much effort, he finally got to the top of the tower when he defeated Marowak and the Team Rocket Members, rescued mr. Fuji and received the Pokeflute.

Now, with the Pokeflute in his hands, Red awoke the Snorlax that blocked the way to Fuchsia city, and tried to captured him, although Red cowardly decided to run away, in the way to the city, his Oddish, "cabbage" evolved to a Gloom, renewing his hope of ending his travel. He reached Fuchsia City, all his Pokemon fainted by the way, only his Pidgeot resisted but he was poisoned, so they aren't going to last much longer, he was in front of the Pokemon Center, he was almost there, but his Pidgeot finally succumbed to his injuries, and Red blacked out too.

When he woke up, Red was again in Lavender Town, he tried again to reach Fuchsia City, this time successfully.

After his recently evolved Raticate (nicknamed BigDig) dig them out the Safari Zone, Red tried to win his next badge in Koga's Gym, so Red entered to reclaim it, but heis defeated by Koga an his poisonous Pokemons.

He tried again using the efforts of Dux and Gastly to defeat his Pokemons, combined with the incredible power of Pidgeot.

Koga used his last and most powerful weezing to defeat Pidgeot, the fight was fierce, and Koga in a desperate attempt, used Weezing's self destruct to try to defeat Pidgeot, but he with all his willpowr resisted the attack, winning the match. Then Red won his fifth badge, with only three more to cofront the Elite Four.

Red tried again to enter the Safari Zone and get the HM needed to overcome the next obstacles, after many tries spending all his Sfari balls and being digged out by the always ready Bigdig, Red not only got the HM, also he got a dozen Pokemons, between them, a Venomoth, he called AATTVVV, familys of Nidorans, a Rhyhorn, etc.

With a army in his side, Red decided to go to Silph Co. Where he knew his next clue to continue his travel was, so he departed to Saffron City, the next challenge waited for him there.

Red saw this two days in retrospective, he maybe failed a lot of times, but he rose and triumphed in the end by simpy not giving up, he understood what success meant finally.

Meanwhile, in Lavender Town, Blue was in front of a tomb, deposting some flowers next of the tomb.

"I'm sorry boy, I couldn't win this match for you" said Blue to the tomb where his loyal Raticate rested.

Blue was beggining to think that he maybe wasn't a good trainer, yes he maybe won 6 badges ut he wasn't unable to help his Raticate as he saw how he died in his hands or how he can't defeat Red no matter how hard he tried, he thought in giving up, go back to Pallet Town and live a peaceful life, without fights, exploraton and training.

"Lose a companion is hard, I had to suffer it a long time ago."

Red looked behind him, a man in a wheelchair with very stange clothing was looking at him.

"What do you want?"

"I can bring him back, if you help me."

"Who are you?"

"Call me Lord Dome. and if you help me I promise you that if you just one thing, I will wake him of his eternal sleep."

Red was desperate, he didn't trust him at all, but in this moment, he hadn't nothing to lose, also he could perceive a strange energy coming back of the man beside him, something said him that he was perfectly able to bring Raticate back.

"What I would have to do?"

"Just one thing, fight Red."

Blue smiled with the proposition.

"I accept."

If you fell down yesterday, stand up today. H.G. Wells


	8. A story of means and ends

The ending of this adventure is getting closer, for disgrace there are more filler, that I would want, so I decided to take a drastical choice.

Now there will be chapters (beginning with this one) that will be told from Blue point of view, at least in part, also I will make my important the use of my semi-invented plot, time will see if this changes will be useful.

And sorry if sometimes the story goes very fast but I have no other ideas to make better that parts.

So please give your opinions, they really help me to improve my content.

* * *

Keep your best wishes, close to your heart and watch what happens. Tony DeLiso.

Chapter 8: A story of means and ends.

"I accept" said Blue. The second he said that two words, he saw how everything in his surroundings were dissapearing, until he only saw black everywhere, suddenly, he was in a white hall with other people around him.

Blue saw the room where the Dome operations were planned, he saw a dozen of acolytes of the Dome with their religious robes, they had no distinguible features, they were as a black mass with human shape; a man was against the wall, with a mask in his hand; at his side, a Flareon was watching him carefully. Finally, the man in the wheelchair, who brought him here, was in a balcony looking something below them.

The man with the mask in the hand was the first one to talk.

"Welcome to our refuge, Blue, as you see is a very cozy place." "Let introduce me, I am Bill, a associate of the Dome's cult."

"Bill, leave that for now." said the man in the wheelchair who got closer to Blue.

"Welcome Blue, your help is very appreciated, we are suffering very harsh times and I am fearing the Helix will defeat us, so we need much help as possible. Look."

He pointed with his hand to the balcony when he saw what was happening, he almost got sick, thousands and thousands of beings were in a seemingly endless hall, shouting words for some reason.

"What is that?" asked Blue.

"The Mob, the beings from another universe that control Red. I know that you have a lot of questions, and all will be answered, now listen."

The man explained everything what happened until that moment and Blue began to understand the situation.

"Blue, everybody here believes in Democracy, and I ask you to believe too, we can help you."

"What is your purpose?" Blue was more interested in the story.

"Me and Helix are the two Lords." A long time ago we fought together for the same cause but the time not only weakened us, because look at me, behind this robes and this mask, I am just a fossil with enhanced psychic abilities thanks to Billy technology, but also our means to achieve our goals changed with the time." Lord Dome was talking in a very quietly tone, he was almost defeated, but he could somehow maintain his cool demeanor.

"He believes in order achieved with chaos, I believe that order can only be achieved with order, for that I created democracy to join the voices, but I have a lot less acolytes than Helix, he also has members in Red's party, and who isn't already a Helix member is too loyal to Red to take any side, this war is almost lost, but I have some ideas to change the tides."

"What's my part in the plan?" said Blue, ready to help them in a so desperate situation.

"You and Bill will infiltrate in Silph Co. defeating every Team Rocket member in the way, then you will wait for Red, you target is gain time for Bill to execute his part of the plan, you don't have to win, so don't worry about that, now we have to hurry, I will take you there directly, good luck."

"PRAISE THE DOME" SHOUTED THE ACOLYTES. "PRAISE THE DOME" Shouted Flareon. "Praise the Dome" said Billy, he was clearly the least interested in religious beliefs, but he seemed a trustworthy ally.

Blue and Billy dissapeared, ready to their next task, the acolytes left too, ready to try to introduce democracy in the mob's system, leaving Flareon and Lord Dome alone.

"Lord, when this ends will you..?" asked Flareon.

"Don't worry, boy" said Lord Dome interrupting him. "No matter what I know what you want, and I will make it true."

"thanks, Lord Dome." "I will continue with my work"

Blue and Billy were taken to Silph Co. Blue defeated easily all the enemies in his way, when they arrived to a big hall, Billy stopped him: This was the place.

"Now, wait here, I need to take this data before Red appears, if Lord Helix or the mob discover our plans, then we will be in trouble."

Bill entered in a small room when there was a computer, he heard noises, Blue had challenged Red to a combat, just in time.

Bill was looking for two archves, one for the cause and one for a personal use, he had worked in Silph Co. so he found them quickly andstore them in his own laptop, now he was ready to go to the bse.

Meanwhile, Blue was defeated again by Red, but this time he wasn't angry for that, he wish him good luck with the fought with Giovanni and left the building with Bill ready to his next task.

"I will bring you back, Raticate, I promise."

Red after the battle with Blue continued his way, then he received a incredible gift: A Lapras that he decided to call AIIIIIIRRR, and with caution and effort he made her learn Surf and Strength, now she was vital to the team, then he faced Giovanni, and with Pidgeot, he defeated his entire party, and won the masterball.

Giovanni was amused and swear that they will fight again, but the next time It will be different.

Red exited Silph Co. and went directly to Sabrina's gym ready to win his sixth badge, again the ghost type Pokemons destroy his time, and his situation with only Pidgeot standing was terrible but with the advice of the great Helix Fossil, Pidgeot defeated Sabrina's Kadabra and the rest of her team with quick attacks, winning his sixth badge.

Now with only two badges left, Red was prepared to possibly the most difficult challenge until now, he was going to capture Zapdos, the legendary Pokemon and use him for the final victory.

He went to the Power Plant, ready to fight him.

Do you want to know who you are? Don't ask. Act! Action will delineate and define you. Thomas Jefferson.


	9. A story of martyrs and angels

The sudden visitors countdown released me of the pressure of updating quickly by the moment, but don't worry, I'll continue this until the end. And remember that a review always helps. So REVIEW, REVIEW.

* * *

I guess that's just part of loving people: You have to give things up. Sometimes you even have to give them up. Lauren Oliver.

Chapter 9: A story of martyrs and angels

Red reached the Power Plant, this building was abandoned a long time ago, now it was the home and refuge of electric type Pokemons, but also it was the lair where Zapdos hid from the outside world.

Red entered the Power Plant, it didn't care that almost all his Pokemons were weak against electricity, it didn't care that he was going to try to capture a legendary Pokemon, putting his life in risk, even with a masterball in his hands, and overall he didn't care about Gods, mobs and Lords, now it was just Red, the Pokemon Trainer.

He was tired of running, he was tired of being controlled, this was his fight, until the end, until the victory.

He went through the Plant, defeating all the Pokemon in his way, AIR was the first to fall, then xcabagge, but kept fightning and fightning until he saw Zapdos, in the center of the last room of the building, Red took the Masterball, Zapdos was about to attack, Red extended his arm, the Zapdos' attack was almost charged.

And there was silence.

Red threw it with deadly accuracy. The masterball hit Zapdos capturing him in the process, the voices reappeared again, but for a moment, he felt free.

Now, Zapdos would fight in his side, but he had 6 Pokemons with him, so he would have to store one of them in the PC and retrieve him to use his power.

He went to the closest Pokemon Center to retrieve it.

Red hated to use the PC, but he hadn't no remedy if he wanted to add Zapdos to the roster, he turned on the PC, and then everything went to Hell.

All the power of Zapdos was unleashed when Red turned it on, he began to attack the other Pokemons who were stored there, they began running in all directions disoriented and confused, and Red couldn't do anything but watch how his Pokemon tried to dodge and avoid his attacks, then all the PCs turned on, and his Pokemon began to run away from the first exit they saw, Fonz, his Nidorino and ATV, his Venomoth got to his PC, the Keeperget it for seconds, but other ones weren't so lucky, finally only three Pokemon left in the PC xcabagge, Dux and DigRat, he saw them saying him goodbye before departing from the PC to God-knows-where, they were part of his life, part of his adventure saw them for a last time was more that he couldn't stand.

Red began to cry, he felt alone in the world, he wanted to end with this, forgot the badges and the Indigo League, but that couldn't be possible, if he wanted to be free, he had to win, now he was ready.

Twelve Pokemons were released that day, a massacre in all the sense of the word, apalled, Red went to Cinnabar Island, he wanted to end with this as soon as possible, in the way he got evolved Fond to a Nidoking, now his party was almost ready, only one member left, Lord Helix himself, and he knew where to awake him.

Bill couldn't be happier, his plan succeded, with a virus that Silph Co. was researching he attacked Zapdos to anger him, the results, twelve Pokemon released, now Lord Dome will can execute the final part of his plan, he didn't know the details, but when the vctory arrived, his wishes will come true.

Blue wasn't exactly happy, when he entered the room, he grabbed Bill by the neck against the wall.

"Do you want to kill him,Bill?" said Blue. He knew how one could feel when you lose a partner, but twelve at the same time, also with the control of the mob in the middle, Red will get insane at this rate.

"C'mon, Blue, I just release them, it is just the preparation of the final part of the plan." Bill always talked with that lifeless voice, without feelings in it, and that only got Blue more nervous.

"And what's the plan, if you are so kind to explain it to me?"

"I don't know the exact details, but will include the resurrection of our Lord, the destruction of the anarchy and ours wishes will be fullfilled."

Blue always had one question in his mind, but know he needed the answer.

"And what's so important to you, Bill, that you are going to sacrifice anything to obtain it."

Blue released Bill that tried to catch his breath.

"Pokemons, that is all I wanted."

"Pokemons?" Blue couldn't understand.

"Yes, Pokemons, more specifically, ALL the Pokemons, I wanted all of them"

"Grass type, fire type, water type, ghost type, electric type, rock type, ground type, all the Pokemons in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Kalos, Sinnoh and Unova."

"Legendary Pokemons, Pseudo-Legendary Pokemons, rare Pokemons even the more normal ones. Blue, that is my desire, being the greatest collector of all time, for that I invented the PC and for that I helped the Dome cult."

Blue started laugh at Bill. Now Bill couldn't understand why.

"Bill, after all the things that the Lord showed us, that is your greatest desire, Pokemons, really? Lord Dome talked us and even showed us, the "other" world, and you still just want Pokemons."

"Bill, you are like the slave that only wanted to be the King of Slaves."

"Time will say it, Blue, this things are ustoppable and uncontrollable."

Then, the Lord himself appeared.

"He is almost there" The Lord talked with a very tired voice, he also wanted to end this.

"Let's go" Bill said.

All the plans, all the actions made the Helix and the Dome took both sides to this situation, now the Lords were prepared to face the final battle in Cinnabar island.

Who will win? Nobody knows, but now it was the time to find it.

Is it a crime, to fight, for what is mine? Tupac Shakur.

This chapter was dedicated to all the victims in the Bloody Sunday.


	10. A story of Gods and Lords

Final episodes folks, remember to give your opinions, and yes I know that this story goes too fast but I swear I have no remedy

* * *

The true soldier fights not because he hates what is in front of him, but because he loves what is behind him. G.K. Chesterton

Chapter 10: A story of Gods and Lords.

Red arrived to Cinnabar Island, not only it was the place where he would get his seventh badge, also it was the place where his fossil would be brought back to life.

Red went straight to the Pokemon Laboratory, It was the time to make The Helix reborn, The Mob couldn't be more nervous, the being that they were workshipping the whole time will lead them to the victory.

Red gave the fossil to the scientifics working there, they introduced it in a machine, and immediately, he could see how Omanyte, The Lord Helix himself appeared.

It was almost a mystical image, The Mob was celebrating the resurrection of their deity, the God imprisoned as a fossil, finally free it was a vital moment in the anarchist and Helix cult, but Red had important things to do, so he left the Lab.

He tried to enter in the gym, but the door didn't open, he needed the key that was in the Mansion next to the Gym.

Once inside, he saw that the time has taken his toll in the Mansion, not only the building seemed about to collapse, also it was infested of Ponytas and Koffings, the later able to poison Red's Pokemon, one of his most fearful weakness, after some effort, he got to the key that opened Blaine's gym, but when he was ready to leave a man with a sack appeared behind him blocking the path.

"Don't worry I just want to help" said the burglar, without letting him pass.

"This was going to take long" thought Red.

Meanwhile, Omanyte, that was resting in his Pokeball, felt a presence that he hadn't had feel since a long time ago.

Omanyte left the Pokeball and without nobody realising it, he continued walking, with the sensation growing and growing at each moment until he saw where was coming from.

His old friend, Kabuto, also called Lord Dome.

Kabuto was in the middle of the former living room of the Mansion, Flareon and Blue were at his side, and boy was near, working with a strange machine, ignoring the rest of the people.

"I'm so happy you are here, Omanyte, I see that you visited the laboratory too"said Kabuto, his voice, devoid of any feeling hadn't change at all during all this time.

"I want that you watch with your eyes the ending of the war. Is ready the teleporter, Bill?"

"Yes, now it should remain, open." Bill saw Omanyte with curiosity "Was this the enemy The Lord feared?"

"I'm tired my friend, tired of the mob, his voices, his anarchy their stupid morality and overall tired of the chaos they represent and workship."

Omanyte saw terrified how his friend talked about things he didn't believe before, the time could change people, but he couldn't almost recognize him.

"The Mob is going to die, Omanyte, when the volcano expldes, the lava will enter in the teleport destroying all traces of that beings, and the voices, the chaos, will dissapear as if they never existed. It's over."

Omanyte would not allow that, he was not going to wait to the programmed eruption, so he tried to attack Kabuto to stop it.

Flareon tried to protect his master but the strength of Lord Helix was too much for him. Kabuto and Omanyte embroiled in a fight, giving the best, both of them, but ending also both of them injured.

They felt how the volcano was about to explode, and Omanyte took advantage of the distraction to mortally wound Kabuto, with he in the ground Omanyte made him remember all what happened before their fossilization.

"Do you remember, my friend?" said Omanyte.

"Yes, sorry, but it's too late, but now there is only a way out of this situation."

"Lord Dome!" Flareon got closer to his master. "Don't die please"

"Flareon, the deal is not over, if you show that you deserve it, the desire... *cough*"

Kabuto began to float, he went by the window straight to the volcano that was already expulsing smoke. Thay saw how he fell to the crater.

Omanyte understood what he did, Kabuto bound his soul the island to control the eruption.

Bill decided to run to the teleporter, Flareon wasn't anywhere and Blue was standing here.

Omanyte knowing he did everything he could, came back to Red.

Red finally was released from the burglar, blacking out and waking up in the Pokemon Center, without knowing what happened meanwhile he was trapped, he went to the gym to fight Blaine.

Red finally entered Blaine's gym, specialized in fire type Pokemon, although this time he hadn't to worry about what Pokemons were stronger or what Pokemons were weak, his Zapdos consecrated with the Power of the Helix, detroyed his enemies one by one without problems, and when he arrived to fight Blaine, the Gym Leader, he defeated as easily as the others before him. He received his seven badge, with only one left to be allowed to enter Victory Road, he went to Viridian Gym to get the Ground badge, he didn't know who was the next leader, but he was sure that he was going to be victorious, he didn't arrive here to give up.

Today, the Dome lost the war, with their leader dead, there was no reason to continue fighting, Bill was saying goodby to the remaining members of the cult when Blue entered in the base, Bill had to talk with Blue, and It wasn't going to be a nice conversation.

"Where is Flareon?" asked Blue, wanting to give him his farewell before departing.

"He dissapeared when the Dome fall" said Bill "What are you going to do, now?" Bill wanted to kow what will happen with the members of the Dome.

"I will conquer Indigo League, my original objective, I suppose. And you?"

"Revenge, I won't let things end like this, I invested so much to end losing it in the end." Blue sighed.

"Why do you don't simply left the battle, Bill? This is the end."

"No, it isn't, for me we just have beginning the second act."

Bill left the room, leaving him alone, shortly after Blue decided to come back to Kanto, but before to go to Victory Road he wanted to go to Lavender Town, he needed to apologize to a friend.

There are causes worth dying for, but none worth killing for. Albert Camus


	11. A story of plans and failures

Good News, I finally ended the possibly final draft of TPP 2 Crystal, so when this ends there will be a sequel (direct, not nominal)

* * *

It is good to have an end to journey toward; but it is the journey that matters, in the end. Hemingway

Chapter 11: A story of plans and failures.

Red arrived to Viridian City, the city hadn't changed anything since the last time he visited it, it was still a very quiet city, Red remembered went to the city with Blue and Oak when he was a child, he remembered see the gym and saying to himself that someday he will get the Ground badge, but it doesn't care how much he tried, he couldn't remember the face of the gym leader, it was a strange man without a doubt, he used to talk with Oak during his visits to the city, sometimes they argue, sometimes they had a friendly talk, but now, Red didn't worry about that, he was going to be defeated, just lke the others.

Red got close to the gym, and he realised something that he didn't remember it was there: a ledge.

"This man is clever, using obstacles before I could even reach the entry."

Red tried to cross the ledge one time and another and another, Red was patient, he will enter eventually.

At last after hours he entered the gym, what he saw impressed him, movement tiles like in the Team Rocket Headquarters formed the puzzle of the gym, the Leader really knew how to make The Mob angry, Red fought all the trainers, completed the puzzle and reached the Gym Leader, he wasn't surprised when he saw that the man behind was Giovanni.

"Finally." said Govanni . "I was beginning to think that I created a trap that The Mob couldn't overcome."

"Do you knew it?" asked Red, he thought that this was a secret in Kanto.

"For a long time boy, I wanted to stop it, more than Kabuto, more that Oak, but even me couldn't do it, if tI make a impossible puzzle, they create democracy if I use their tactics against them, they make them useless for me."

"I obsessed with defeat them to the point that when I wanted to realise what was going on it was too late, this is my last chance Red, if I lost here, then only you will can decide the ending."

They began to combat, Giovanni chose his Rhyhorn and Red chose Omanyte.

With his Omanyte and his water attacks the firsts Giovanni's Pokemons fell without problems.

"I must be lucky, I'm seeing the power of a God with my own eyes, but he isn't in his final form yet."

They continue fightning, Omanyte was defeated by a Rhydon, as all Red's Pokemons, except one, Pidgeot, his first captured Pokemon, the Messiah according to the Mob, Red remembered the beginning of the adventure with him, Jay, Abby, Drowzee, Dig, Dux, xcabagge and *sigh* Eevee, Red knew by Blue what Eevee had done, maybe The Mob hated him, but for Red even as a loyal memeber of the Dome, it was a great companion, if only he could see them again.

Red decided to use one of his best tactics, using sand attack after sand attack, blinding Rhydon completely, finally he knocked him out with quick attacks. Giovanni couldn't believe it. he lost to Red, now there was nothing he could do, when he was going to give him the badge, they saw how Omanyte thanks to the combat finally evolved to his final form, Omastar, the Lord Helix was fully reborn, now Red was sure that the Elite Four won't defeat him.

Red left the gym, Indigo Plateau was near, so he will get there easily, but before he prepared his team.

Omastar, Pidgeot, Zapdos, Venomoth, Nidoking and Lapras, t¡the Lord and The five Helix Warriors, it was his team, a perfect Team.

Red left his Gastly in Daycare, he maybe never will recover it, so he left it in a good place as a new home, also he left Drowzee "The Keeper" and one of the two members of the original team that were still with him and the survivors of Bloody Sunday in the PC, he will take them later.

The guards of the League saw one by one his eight badges, proofs of his tenacity and talent, the allowed him to face the last obstacle: Victory Road.

Red entered Victory Road, defeated enemies, trainers, solve puzzles crossed ledges until in the end he saw the exit, he saw in the building where Indigo League was celebrated.

He didn't care about The Mob, Helix, Dome, Anarchy or Democracy, now it was him, Red not The Mob who arrived here, who lived this adventure, it was his story, maybe it hasn't a happy ending, but it was a good journey, a good adventure, the rest, it simply didn't care.

Red entered, the Elite Four was waiting for him

It matters not how strait the gate,  
How charged with punishments the scroll.  
I am the master of my fate:  
I am the captain of my soul.

Invictus- William Ernest Henley


	12. Ending: A story of Red and Blue

This is the final episode, the story of Red ends in this chapter, remember give your opinion for the overall fic.

PD: I know that Blue's apparition isn't a surprise at all, but Red doesn't know it so I decided to pretend that it was a twist to begin with.

PD2: I shortened the story with Red fighting only once against Greed, I didn't want to do it, but I haven't many options, also sorry again for the horrible pacing.

* * *

Chapter 12: A story of Red and Blue.

Lorelei, expert in ice-type Pokemon; Bruno, expert in fighting-type Pokemons; Agatha, expert in Ghost-type Pokemons and finally, Lance master of Dragon-type Pokemons. They make the dreaded Elite Four, the best trainers of Kanto and Johto. Defeat them was the final objective of Red's adventure, then he would be crowned as the Champion of Indigo League and one of the best trainers of Kanto of all time.

Red had sacrificed too much to give up or lose at this point, so he didn't doubt for a second, he began to fight them ony by one... only to lose minutes after.

They were too strong for Red, his Pokemons weren't prepared to deal with them at the moment, but Red was determined to end with this nightmare once for all, eventually combat after combat, his party eventually became stronger, winning many more battles than before, finally he defeated Lorelei, Bruno and Agatha in a row, so he could face Lance, the final member, Red fought with all his strenght, pushing Lance at the limit, leaving them both with only one Pokemon.

Dragonite in Lance's side, and ATV the Venomoth in Red's. Red took for granted his defeat, Venomoth was very weak compared to Dragonite, the strongest of Lance's Pokemon, but seeing his opportunity show them all his true power, knowing beforehand Dragonite weak spot, Lance could only see how his most powerful Pokemon was slowly poisoned by Venomoth and he couldn't attack him for his own limitations. Finally Dragonite expired from the weak but numerous attacks of Venomoth, since then Venomoth won the name of the DragonSlayer, a Pokemon which his mere presence you should be afraid of, the fifth and last chosen by the Helix, now all was ready.

"In normal circumstances, you would become champion right now" said Lance accepting his defeat. "But somebody defeat me before you, he is now the champion, you must fight him to win the League, he is there."

After heal his Pokemons, Red went to the room Lance was pointing, only to find that the new Champion was, in fact, Blue, his rival.

"I knew that you will get here, I knew it since the beginning" Blue got close to him.

"I lost every match to you so far, Red, every single one, and being honest, I know how this will end, I was a fool to believe that joining strange cults would fulfill my desires, but now I left that behind, I am the champion and I am not going to lose easily.

They fought for the last time, Blue showed why he was the champion of The Pokemon League, his team was balanced to avoid as weakness as possible and knew what were the best attacks for each Pokemon and situation, but in the end and with both teams weakened, Pidgeot defeated Blastoise with all his fury, ending the combat, and making Red the new champion of Indigo League.

"Congratulations, Red, you are the new champion." Blue was genuinely happy for Red's victory. "Now follow me to the Hall of Fame." In the moment Blue said that, Red suffered a terrible headache, he had got used to them, but this headache was stronger that all he had had before, Red almost blacked out of the pain.

"Red? Red? Are you alright?" Red was lying in the floor with his hands in the ears, he heard a incredible mass of voices changing the pitch every second driving him insane.

Blue heard somebody screaming in the next room

"Hey, you! what do you think you are doing? That place is only for applicants and the champion" It was Lance's voice.

"C'mon Lance, all your Pokemons are unable to fight, don't make me this hard" Blue knew that voice.

He confirm his suspicions when he saw Bill entering the door with a lot of differents Pokemons and Lance following him, trying to stop Bill, to no avail.

"Hey, Blue How the time has passed! Since the last time you have had time to win the championship title, and even time to lose it" Bill laughed, Blue couldn't understand what was he doing here, then he saw Flareon behind Bill, he was clearly seriously injured, probably from Omanyte's attack in the Pokemon Mansion, it seemed that Bill finally found it.

"What are you doing here, Bill?" This place is forbidden to visitors."

"I already told you, Blue, the only I want now is revenge for destroying our plans."

"Your plans?" Red was recovered from the headache and he could stand still althought with difficulties. "What plans can have a psychopath as you? For your fault, my companions, Pokemons that were as my family were separated for me?" Red couldn't be angrier What kind of plans could have a person like you?"

"In the end" continued Blue ignoring Red "I understand what do you told me, Blue, and what the Dome was trying to tell us."

"You were right, I was an idiot for trying to have the biggest Pokemon colletion of all time, I wanted to be the Slave King, but we can be more than that, be more than a king, more than a God, for that The Dome tried to destroy the Mob and *he looked to Lord Helix that was standing next to Red* for that The Helix tried to control it."

"What?" Now it was Red who couldn't understand.

"There aren't good guys and bad guys kids, we just want the same solution, looked from differents pespectives, look"

Bill took a device from his pocket, he pointed to wall and pushed a button, opening a portal. Blue recognized the Hall of the Mob.

"When somebody of both worlds left the Hall to enter in his world, a very small hole of the size of a nail, appears to enable them to come back. That headache you felt before is the Mob leaving this world almost at the same time, when all this persons opens each their respectives holes. What do you think it would happen?"

Why do yo want to go to the other world?" Red didn't know the answer but he was beginning to understand his plan.

"Metempsychosis, Red, ascend to another plane of existence, also that will be my revenge avoiding the scend of your Dear Lord, the thing he was seeking from the beginning, Flareon."

Flareon brought four Pokemons to Red, it was Drowzee, and the rest of the team that Red left in the PC, allowig Bill, to take them hostages."

"Don't try to stop me, or you know what will happen also your party is in a very bad shape and my complete collection is here, so don't try anything stupid" Bill entered the portal, prepared to leave this world."

Blue used all in his bag to cure his Pokemons, the "collection" was watching Red so they didn't notice him doing it."

When all his party was in shape to fight, he lauched a surprise attack, caughting them off guard."

The hostages used the situation to run to Red's side. Flareon ponderg the situation, decided to flee meanwhile he can.

"Now, Red" shouted Blue throwing his bag to Lance"we'll distract them. You must stop Bill."

Red entered in the portal, following Bill.

Red entered in the former base of the Dome, he went to the balcony and saw Bill below him,waiting until the Mob had fully left the Hall so he could ascend too, Red found the stairs and went down to the hall where Bill spotted him.

"The Mob isn't controlling you anymore, you can't stop now, Red."

"Shut up, Bill, you are insane, and let you ascend will only give a dangerous weapon to a madman."

"I'm not a madman, Red I'm just a bussinessman, using a good chance to get profit."

Red didn't want listen to him anymore, he run to him, aand before Bill could react, Red punched him in the face.

Bill run to the center of the Hall where a cane was in the place where the members of the Dome Cult sat together

"This is what you want, Red? Bill took the cane that the Mobe used in Democracy. "Well, I have a plenty for you."

They began to fight, Bill movements weren't specially quick, but with that weapon in his hands, Red took all the cautions, Red in the other way, felt more and agile, without the Mob, he had fully control, and his body reacted with an almost inhuman speed.

"I'm not going let ou win, Bill" screamed Red, he achieved to took the cane off his hands and without thinking it, he hit him numerous times until incapacitate him.

"No" shouted Bill before falling unconscious.

They saw how all the Mob had already exited and the Portal was almost closed.

Red, knowing that without nobody there, the place it was going to be closed and destrroyed for good, he ran upstairs to the portal, caming back with Blue and the rest, the collection of Bill had been subdued by Blue, Red's Pokemon and the Elite Four.

"It's over" asked Blue to Red who nodded his head.

"We should come back home" They went outside where Blue called his Pidgeot.

Once in Pallet Town, they could take a temporary break, it wasn't all over.

"Flareon escaped, also maybe there are some agents of the Dome out there, you should be careful, Pokemon Champion."

It's right, now Red was the Champion, he would have a lot of work to do now.

"Take care of yourself, Red."

Bill flew with his Pidgeot.

Red saw hs party, they were a great team, he would help him to be the champion.

Red entered in his house, he went to his room.

He would need to prepare a lot of things , but for the moment, he needed to rest, he laid in the bed, ready to sleep weeks without stop walking

He thought about the past two weeks, and he thought how beautiful was that he could decide now his future from now on. He was finally **free.**

But there was a sensation taht he wouldn't trade for anything in the world. For the first time in a long time, he felt **quiet **and in peace.

Red closed his eyes and he dived in his dreams.


End file.
